batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lastsonofkrypton
Welcome Hi, welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Batman: Arkham City page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Doomlurker (Talk) 15:25, June 23, 2011 Stop putting images in the middle of a sentence. Where is the logic behind it? Put them before or after the sentence not right in the middle. - Doomlurker 21:48, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Although all the Batman Beyond comic images you're uploading are great, it means the articles will need to be split up as right now you've been adding them to articles for the cartoon series. - Doomlurker 17:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) I think it'd be best to have separate articles for the New Earth (comic book) and Batman Beyond versions of the characters. - Doomlurker 18:23, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Lastsonofkrypton I'm User:Rod12 I'm the other Admin on the site here I'm basically User:Doomlurker 2nd in Command so if you ever need help with something or have a question and your not able to talk to User:Doomlurker I'm also avaible to help and I'll try and help you out in anyway I can. With your editing I have to say nice work with adding the images for gallery pages. But in the future could you please just double check that a image you want to upload onto the site here isn't already on the site. The reason I'm bringing this up is because one the editing projects I'm doing for the Batman Wiki Site is trying to cleanup all duplicated images and unused images on the site. I have noticed you upload images that already excit on the site but its not your job to remember all the image that have been upload on the site so I'm not blaming you at all for uploading them its just in the future could you just first check to see if a image you want to upload on the site is not already on the site. Just for excample if you wanted to upload a Image of Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley) could you just check his main page and his gallery page to make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already there. Now if for some reason the image you want to upload does excit on the site already but you consider a better quality image than the image thats already on the site just upload the image with the name of the same image that is already on the site and once you upload that image it should save over the old image. Now site not I can see that your a fan of Superman by any chance are you a fan of The Flash at all the reason I'm asking is because there are two wiki site for The Flash that need help with finding editors one just needs editors in general the other one needs an admin and editors and I'm been searching for editors for those site and since your a good editor I was wondering if your interest in either one of them at all. If you are I will send you a link to either one of them if not thats ok I just thought I should ask you. Now if you have any questions or what to talk with me just send me message and I'll be happy to talk. From Rod12 Hi Lastsonofkrypton thanks for being understanding with the images editing work as for The Flash Wiki question if your interested and want me to send you a link to one of the sites just let me know. Also there is editor I know named User:Leader Vladimir that is soon going to be creating his own Superman Wiki Site and he is going to be needing help with editors as well I thought I should mention that information to you as well since I forget to tell you in the last message and also you being a Superman Fan in general. From Rod12 Hi Lastsonofkrypton in regards to The Flash Wiki Sites I told you about I understand completely were your coming from loosing a little interest in them with Wally West not appearing at all in The New 52 I hope will see him again soon. As for the Superman Wiki Site I told you about maybe send User:Leader Vladimir a message just letting him know you heard about the site from me and when he has it offically up let him know your willing to help out there. Also I'll let know as well if he sends me a link to his new site once he creates it. Out of curiousity in regards to your editing with the image and the gallery page I haven't ever seen you create a gallery type page like Azrael (Abraham Arlington)/Gallery for excample why is that out of curiousity if you ever want learning how to create those certain gallery pages I will be happy to teach you its not that hard to learn. From Rod12 Galleries Galleries should be called PAGENAME/Gallery not Gallery/PAGENAME. So Batman (Michael Keaton)/Gallery not Gallery/Batman (Michael Keaton). Also please categorise all gallery articles into the Gallery category. - Doomlurker 18:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) New Superman Wiki Site Hi Lastsonofkrypton I just wanted to let you know the editor I told you about User:Leader Vladimir created his own Superman Wiki and sent me the link today and the link is http://supermandatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Database_Wiki. So when ever you want to visit the new Superman Site and start helping out its all ready. From Rod12 Two-Face It is the same image from the gallery... it wasn't uploaded new... at least I don't think it was. - Doomlurker 19:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :My mistake, it's actually a higher quality version of the one in the gallery. I've now replaced the one in the gallery with the higher quality one. - Doomlurker 19:49, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I know. Look at my above message. - Doomlurker 19:50, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I just saw that the beginning of the image title was the same so just assumed it was the one from the gallery. I wasn't intentionally being a jerk about it! However I looked at them both and the new was was better quality so I've deleted the lower quality one. - Doomlurker 19:54, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Yea I uploaded the higher quality one, but I didn't know it was on the wiki already. I just got ti form comicvine. They have excellent images there. Well I'm glad everything worked out. Banan14kab 22:53, November 3, 2011 (UTC)